Multicylinder internal combustion engines with axial pistons are known, in which the pistons are placed two by two, opposed, in the same cylinder, the guiding rail which prevents the oscillator rotation being fixed, the gaseous exchange being achieved through scavenging apertures, which make a direct connection between the cylinder and the precompression space which may be achieved by the compressor near the engine. The shortcoming of these engines is that they do not solve the problem of a total operational freedom of the connecting rod and of the oscillator guide. At the same time, they do not provide an adequate gaseous exchange which would result in a high volumetric efficiency.